protagonistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zudomon
Zudomon is the ultimate form of Ikkakumon, the champion-leveled Digimon partner of Joe Kido of the DigiDestined. His powerful hammer, which can shoot beams of energy when struck, is made from Chrome DigiZoid. Digimon Adventure Zudomon first appeared during Myotismon's assault on earth. The dark lord had surrounded Odaiba with a mystical, electronic-disrupting fog bank, leaving subway trains unable to get into the district. Joe and Gomamon were left stranded on the other side of the bay, when they met up with T.K. Takaishi and Patamon, and decided to cross the bay on Ikkakumon's back. When they reached the bridge, they were attacked by Mega Seadramon. Realising that he had to be reliable to save T.K., Joe's Crest began to glow, and Ikkakumon transformed into Zudomon to take out Mega Seadramon. They then came across Wizardmon, floating in the water, after being thrown into the bay by Myotismon during an earlier confrontation, who showed them the Crest of Light, and explained how they had to get it to Kari (Lara Jill Miller), as she was the 8th member Myotismon was searching for. Zudomon made it into Odaiba, and joined up with the other Digimon and kids at the TV station. He then helped battle Tuskmon and Snimon, and joined in the final battle with Myotismon atop the station, during which Wizardmon gave Kari her Crest, enabling her Digimon, Gatomon, to become Angewomon, who destroyed Myotismon. After defeating Venom Myotismon, the kids and Digimon returned to the DigiWorld to battle the Dark Masters. Zudomon appeared for the first battle with them, but was blasted back to Bukamon by Puppetmon. He transformed back into Gomamon to fight Shellmon, then up to Ikkakumon and Zudomon again to fight Scorpiomon. He appeared again to take out the last of the Divermon when War Greymon was battling Metal Seadramon, and then Gomamon left the group with Joe, Mimi Tachikawa (Philece Sampler), and Palmon. Zudomon appeared again to battle Puppetmon, but that fight was interrupted by Metal Etemon. Zudomon then appeared again to battle Metal Etemon a short time later, using his hammer to shatter the villain's armor. When Joe and Mimi were reunited with the others, Zudomon appeared to battle Piedmon's Vilemon horde. Then, he was involved in the battle with Apocalymon, during which everyone had their digital bodies deleted and sent to the Data World. While there, they realized that the Crests, which Apocalymon had destroyed, did not hold the power of Digivolving, but that power was inside of them, and had been all along. They reconstituted their bodies, and the Digimon Digivolved to their highest forms. As Zudomon and the other held off his attacks, the kids' Digi vices contained the power of Apocalymon's Total Annihilation attack, destroying him and freeing the DigiWorld from his influence. Category:Hammerer Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Elementals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Dimension Travelers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Fighters Category:Successful Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Nurturer Category:Protectors Category:Male Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Bully Slayers Category:Evil exterminators Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Child Nurturer Category:Heroes that killed the villain